O tempo não pára
by Nike-chan
Summary: GokuXChichi Os dias são horas. Horas, minutos. O tempo é curto. Vamos curtir o amor... SONGFIC


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Dragon Ball Z **__é uma obra de Akira Toriyama_

_A música é a versão brasileira de __**"Talent for Love"**__, tema de encerramento de __**Tenchi Muyo**_

_O __**fanfic**__ se passa na Saga dos Andróides, quando Goku volta a Terra e conhece o Mirai Trunks._

_Songfic / oneshot._

XxxxxxxxxxX

**"O tempo não pára"**

Goku acabara de chegar a Terra.

Ele abriu a porta da casa. Esperava a típica bronca da esposa.

Mas o que encontrou foi uma Chichi embaraçada e confusa.

Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, a roupa bagunçada e uma grande vasilha de frutas nas mãos.

E ele... sorriu para as frutas!

_**A vida é tão curta**_

_**e tão confusa**_

_**Que ela passa**_

_**sem se sentir**_

Na verdade... ele pensou em outra coisa naquele momento.

Ele também estava embaraçado.

Tinha até se esquecido que possuía uma esposa tão bonita.

_"Por que ela não solta os cabelos sempre?"_

Porque, desde que se tornara mãe, queria parecer uma dona de casa - uma mulher responsável e respeitável.

E mais ninguém além dele conseguia vê-la como uma moça bonita.

- Goku?

- Ahn? Ah! Oi, Chichi! Tudo bem...

- Sim...

Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez.

É... tinha passado um bom tempo mesmo.

E ele ainda achava tão estranha essa "vida de casal"!

_**Os dias são horas**_

_**Horas, minutos**_

_**O tempo é curto!**_

_**Vamos curtir o amor**_

Durante todo aquele dia não houve uma conversa entre o casal.

Gohan estava feliz. Eufórico pela presença do pai.

Goku parecia feliz. Falava com ansiedade da nova batalha que enfrentariam no ano seguinte. Seriam tão fortes esses andróides?

E Chichi... Chichi só observava.

Servia a comida, sorria por vezes. O marido já passara os primeiros momentos da volta com os amigos.

A partir dali, um pouco de sossego.

Mas anoitecia.

E Chichi sabia o que o marido queria... ou melhor, o que iria querer quando se enfadasse e se recolhesse.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goku tinha acabado de tomar banho. Um longo e delicioso banho, na tranqüilidade de casa, depois de uma tão cansativa viagem.

Coloca o filho para dormir.

Chega ao outro quarto.

O quarto do casal estava uma tanto mudado. Havia o armário uma cadeira, na parede, um pequeno espelho. Chichi se penteava diante dele.

Também havia um grande _futton _no chão. Aquele futton não estava ali quando Goku partiu.

- É mais relaxante dormir no chão - Chichi sorri, respondendo ao olhar do marido. - Faz bem 'pras costas.

Ela guarda a escova de cabelo.

- Você deve estar cansado.

Ele sorri.

Chichi faz menção de sair.

É impedida.

- Larga meu braço, Goku.

Ele a faz encará-lo.

- Por que você 'tá me evitando, Chichi?

Silêncio.

A moça vira o rosto.

- Eu sei que deve estar brava... afinal, eu viajei sem avisar...

- Não importa.

Um susto.

_" Não importa?... Como ela não se importa?!"_ Goku ri.

- É mentira. Você 'tá brava comigo!

Agora é ela quem ri.

- E isso faz alguma diferença???

Chichi se solta dele, indo até a porta do quarto.

Mas seu marido era um grande guerreiro. E, _com toda certeza_, era _mais rápido_ que ela

Apareceu na sua frente, a carregou...

Não, Goku!

... A colocou no _futton_, deitou em cima dela e começou a "brincar" com os botões da roupa da esposa.

_"Eu já esperava por isso."_

Chichi se debatia suavemente. Ela _não_ queria aquilo, mas como resistir?

Já tinha sido despida do vestido, calça, meias, botas...

Ele a beijava, beijava seu corpo todo.

- Você é mesmo tão linda, Chichi.

Ela permanecia em silêncio, recebendo as carícias e olhando para o teto.

- Tão linda...

Ele a abraçava forte e, quando procurou sua boca, foi mais difícil resistir. Não houve meios, senão ceder.

- Cada vez mais linda!... Ah, _eu amo você, Chichi._

Essas palavras.

- _Ama?_

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que pode sorver sua respiração quando o marido lhe disse:

- _Eu te amo._

_**É infinito**_

_**O amor é tão bonito!**_

_**Vamos viver o que há pra viver**_

_**Viver o amor**_

- Goku!!!

Um abraço. A primeira demonstração de afeto daquela jovem esposa por seu recém chegado marido.

Um abraço apertado, sufocante.

- Chichi, meu amor...

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Achei que ia morrer...

Goku ficou sério. Ele sentiu as palavras dela. Não achava que trazia esse sofrimento a sua mulher.

- Você vai ficar comigo agora???

- Eu vou. Eu prometo.

_**Me abrace**_

_**Me beije**_

_**O tempo não pára**_

_**A felicidade se vive agora**_

Ela entregou seu corpo inteiro. Cada membro, cada músculo.

Era tão bom assim... quando eles se tornavam um - ela tinha a certeza de que Goku não pertencia a mais ninguém.

Quando ele entrelaçou sua mão a dela, Chichi sentiu toda a intensidade da alma de Goku sobre a sua.

Ele sorveu um último beijo ofegante de sua boca.

Seus lábios ardiam.

- Você está com febre, Chichi.

Ela, completamente vermelha, sorri.

- Vai melhorar!

_**Já**_

_**É pra já**_

_**Vou te amar pra sempre**_

_**e não vou mais esperar...**_

- Você foge, mas sempre volta, não é?!

- É...

_**Nasci pra te amar!**_

XxxxxxxxxX

_Esse foi o meu primeiro fanfic em mais de 2 anos de jejum! __**:D**_

_E, olhem: um fic com parágrafos curtos, uma novidade pra mim (se a minha professora de história da 8ª visse isso ia ficar feliz da vida... hehehe, axo q ela num agüentava meus textos! __**XD**_

_Também é meu primeiro GokuXChichi, casal que eu amo de paixão (e falando nisso pq raios acabaram com a commu "Fãs do Casal Goku e Chichi" do orkut???? __**XP**_

_Em breve colocarei meus comentários deste fic no meu Blig (tá lá no meu profile)._

_**Dedico "O tempo não pára" pra todas as autoras maravilhosas que postaram no site fics em português deste casal.**__ Vcs são jóia!_

_Críticas, comentários e tudo o mais são completamente bem vindos._

_Grandes bjbj_

_**Nike-chan**_


End file.
